Routers usually have applications stored therein. These applications are based on protocols, such as standard protocols and private protocols. Each type of applications provides services for terminals supporting the corresponding protocol.
According to conventional technologies, after a router starts, the router automatically starts all of the applications, whether they are based on the standard protocols or the private protocols. Thus, after a connection with a terminal is established, the router can determine a protocol supported by the terminal, and provide services for the terminal using the application corresponding to that protocol.